


Date Night

by Ls2103cp



Series: Cosmic Love [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ls2103cp/pseuds/Ls2103cp
Summary: Just one of the Doctor and River's many date nights at the Frost Fair.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this can be read as a standalone but it is meant to be part of the Cosmic Love series. Takes place after the events of Every Second Here Makes My Hearts Beat Faster.

“Now, as I was saying…” The Doctor’s voice droned on as something caught Bill’s attention. Her head turned, ear cocked. Her eyes scrunched in a perplexed look.

“Hang on,” she pointed a finger in the air, “is that,” she said, indicating a trill of music on the wind, “is that Stevie Wonder?”

The Doctor glanced up from his skates, “Yes,” he said dismissively, “I suppose it is.”

Bill looked aghast, “What?”

A woman’s voice came from behind the Doctor, “I hear it’s quite a performance.”

The Doctor’s eyes were wide as they met Bill’s, “Did a woman with entirely too much hair just say something?”

Bill smirked, “Yep.” The woman gave Bill the most suggestive smile and wink she’d ever seen. Bill swallowed hard before speaking, “If you don’t want her, can I have her?”

He either didn’t hear or chose not to comment. He was stock still, his eyes closed. The familiar scent of her rooted him to the spot; a thrum of electricity shot through him as a gloved hand touched his shoulder. It had been only hours since they parted, but it didn't matter. Her breath was warm against his ear as she whispered an age old greeting, “Hello, sweetie.” His eyes took in the slim ankle, encased in emerald velvet, giving way to an unfamiliar dress made up of rich blues and greens. He knew the way the colors would play against her golden skin and copper hair. The Doctor found that he noticed those types of things about her now; now that there was time. A wide, mischievous grin suddenly lit his face.

“In answer to your question Bill,” the woman let out a shocked yelp as a strong grip took hold of her and spun her onto his lap, “no you may not!” His breath stopped for an instant as his eyes met the cool green of River Song’s, “Hello, wife.”

River returned his smile with a low throaty laugh, “Doctor.”

* * *

 

The tavern had changed little in the two centuries it had been opened. It still consisted of a low-beamed taproom with a number of equally low-beamed rooms above. The food was good, the ale was cheap, and the rooms were clean, relatively speaking. River breathed in the smell of wood smoke and amber as she entered the familiar set of rooms. A fire on a cold snowy day would, for her, always bring memories of these rooms and the almost countless times she and her husband had shared it. This was a special spot, just hers and her Doctor’s. There was a posh place upriver a bit where she knew, at this very moment a younger River Song and another Doctor were spending the evening; but this place, she had never, nor ever would share with anyone but him. Their diary notes on such occasions were meticulous; entries contained not only when and where they met, but also when and where they departed. Time and space, as she had learned, could only be toyed with so much.

The Doctor removed his top hat as River tugged off her gloves suggestively with her teeth. He smiled and cocked an eyebrow, “Come here,” he said, beckoning her with a finger.

“And why should I do that?” She teased, backing away from him.

He closed the short distance between them in a stride, pulling her toward him, “Coy never worked for you, my dear.”

She broke into a wide grin, plucked the hat from her head, and unpinned her hair, the wild curls tumbling about her shoulders, before giving him a saucy wink, “Better?”

“Better,” he confirmed.

River pulled away and plopped down on the edge of the bed, flipping her relatively new diary, now that the original was full, open, “How much time have we got?” She asked, knowing full well that on this last night of the last Frost Fair, they had all night, and hoping he would say just that.

The Doctor knew full well River didn’t need the little blue book this time, nor did he need his matched black one. He didn’t even bother with the charade of flipping through the new pages. Instead, he smiled and bent to kiss the tip of her nose. His hearts felt like to burst as he felt before he saw her responding grin as he pulled away. “All night.”

River’s smile widened. The Doctor reached out a hand to cup a round cheek, his thumb playing across her full lower lip. How he loved that smile and the crinkles at the corner of her eyes that went along with it. “You are magnificent,” he said, letting curls slip through his fingers.

She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers, “You are.”

He snorted and knelt before her, “I’m a broken down old man.”

“You are my love,” she said, taking his face in her hands, “you are what I say you are.”

He smiled and crushed his lips against hers. “Too many bloody layers,” he murmured as his hands reached her corset encased breasts.

“There’s a knife in my boot,” she groaned.

“You’d never forgive me,” his fingers were swiftly unbuttoning her dress.

“I certainly won’t if you don’t hurry up!” She teased as she rubbed her toes against his bulge.

He bit into her shoulder, muttering, “minx,” as he did so.

* * *

 

River rolled onto her stomach, trying to slow her breath as the Doctor slid a hand appreciatively down her glistening back, stroked the perfect roundness of her backside, then gave it a teasing swat.

His wife laughed and threw a pillow at his face, “Idiot.”

“Your idiot,” he responded, marveling as the light of the flames from the brazier lit the curves of River’s body.

“Mmm,” she groaned, “you certainly outdid yourself this time. I’ll be sure to give you a 10 out of 10 in my diary,” she grinned up at him.

He smirked, “You know you don’t really need that anymore?”

“Habit. Besides, who else is going to record our exploits for future generations?”

“Bit salacious, don’t you think?” The Doctor baited.

River reached up, pressed a hand to his chest, felt the beating of his hearts, “People need to know this exists.”

He snaked a hand up into her curls, still damp from their efforts, “And what is,‘this?’”  He asked.

“Love,” she answered.


End file.
